<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стрела в Ее колчане by shmourne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265713">Стрела в Ее колчане</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne'>shmourne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Pre-Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Салли Вайтмейн делает выбор, Салли Вайтмейн выбирает не ту сторону, Салли Вайтмейн хочет искупить вину.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стрела в Ее колчане</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Алый Орден помогал оборонять Стену Седогрива, Черный Клинок был частично подчинен Королем-личом во время событий Легиона, события БФА соответствуют игровым, ШЛ учитывается минимально.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она не дрогнула, когда дверь со скрежетом просела от удара. Крошечная келья выстоит, несмотря на то, что на монастырь обрушились волны огня, и даже перед тем, кто оказался достаточно дерзким, чтобы просто приблизиться к обители Ордена.<br/>      Салли Вайтмейн не открывала глаз. Под коленями сбился складками коврик, и она чувствовала, как толстая шерсть покалывает кожу через ткань чулка. От следующего удара, по звуку — сильнее прежнего - подпрыгнула чаша с вином на алтаре, и дрогнуло пламя свечи.<br/>      Нужно продержаться еще немного. Свет всегда отвечал на молитвы, ответит и теперь. Еще немного, чтобы заполнился силой алый кристалл на навершии посоха.<br/>      Плечи обдало холодом, загривок покрылся мурашками, но Салли гордо задрала голову. Свет испепелит тех, кто осмелится приблизиться к ней. Нужно только подождать еще чуть-чуть. Она чувствовала его ласковые прикосновения, будто кто-то нежно поглаживал лицо ладонями и приподнимал подбородок, шепча на ухо: «Выше нос». И она слушалась.<br/>      Удар.<br/>      Салли крепче стиснула плетеное древко.<br/>      — Еще немного! — она взмолилась мысленно и вслух.<br/>      Она вспомнила искаженные смертью лица родителей, нож, который вонзила в затылок матери, тянущего к ней сгнившие руки отца и его челюсть, так смешно и жутко уехавшую в сторону. Горечь, боль и гнев охватили Салли, как охватывает пламя сухую траву. Под грудью и чуть левее будто поселилось солнце, и оно разгоралось все ярче и ярче, растекаясь по телу. Дерево за спиной пронзительно скрипнуло в последний раз, сдалось с жутким хрустом — на алтарь упал отблеск пламени, который Салли едва заметила.<br/>      Слева от щеки пролетела щепка, и, когда в ноздри ворвался сладковатый запах гнили, а с двери с треском свалился засов, Салли поднялась на ноги и обернулась.<br/>      Первую волну нежити смыло нестерпимым сиянием. Оно качнулось зыбкой дымкой, когда Салли сделала шаг прочь, и покатилось, обгоняя ее поступь, все набирая и набирая силу. В отражении чужого щита Вайтмейн увидела себя — стройную, с развевающимися волосами, высвеченную по контуру на фоне красноватой полутьмы кельи. Истинным воплощением Света среди берущей ее в кольцо нежити.<br/>      С выдохом, со стуком окованного конца посоха о пол, сияние у ног лопнуло наполненным золотом куполом и опалило мертвые лица. Их, первых, попросту разметало, стоило Свету коснуться проклятых своих детей.<br/>      Еретиков, поправила себя Верховный Инквизитор, они просто еретики.<br/>      Она глянула вперед, через кучки пепла и осыпавшиеся доспехи, и сердце пропустило удар.<br/>      Дюранд…<br/>      А потом Вайтмейн рассмеялась.<br/>      В ладони вспыхнуло пламя. Оно охватило кожу, лизнув перчатку, взлетело вверх по посоху, прямо в центр его, в алый кристалл, и взорвалось вместе с криком:<br/>      — Восстань, защитник мой!<br/>      — Факелы!<br/>      Вайтмейн стукнула посохом о пол еще раз. Она стряхнула пламя с пальцев, небрежно, как стряхивают воду, ополоснув ладони, и золотистые кусачие искры вгрызлись в грудь бросившегося ей наперерез щитоносца. Он отмахнулся было тоже, но сияние охватило его, в мгновение разъедая, как и всех остальных, до пепла, который осыпался внутрь кирасы.<br/>      Рядом пролетел факел, и от голодного огня занялся гобелен, чадя дымом.<br/>      Она слышала и звон мечей, и крики живых, которых теснили мертвецы, загоняя по углам. А впереди, где виднелся узкий просвет, их единственное спасение, тенью выделялась стройная эльфийская фигура.<br/>      Верховный Инквизитор упрямо сжала губы. Посланный ею тонкий луч пронзил потолок, скользнул сквозь дым и чад — и Вайтмейн увидела пернатые наплечи с черепами, костистый узорчатый лук и жухлые соломенные волосы, спрятанные под капюшоном.<br/>      Она не назвала имени вслух, но оно мелькнуло в мыслях, а по рту поселился кисловатый привкус. Что ж… Не придется идти за ней в Лордерон.<br/>      Они не успели обменяться взглядами, Дюранд пролетел мимо, развалив мечом сухощавого мертвеца, который задрал руки к потолку. У его ног замерцал и погас рунический круг, щедро плеснувший в мир ядовитой зеленью и едва не выпустивший с десяток мелких рогов и ручек. Смешки бесят отдались в ушах, но резко оборвались, когда чернокнижник забулькал горлом.<br/>      Верховный Инквизитор шагнула вперед, потом еще и еще. Светлое пламя вычертило зигзаг впереди, снося головы мертвецам, метнулось стрелой, нестерпимо разгоревшись так, что стало больно смотреть, и рассыпалось снопом искр, окутав Дюранда чистым панцирем. Вайтмейн ступала буквально по шагу, отвоевывая все больше и больше пространства. Заполонившие собор отродья Плети не могли достать ее — бессильно шипели, когда Свет касался их хотя бы чуть-чуть, и расползались по углам, предпочитая огонь очищению.       Смешные…<br/>      Но от Алого Ордена осталось немного. Ее люди уставали и ошибались в отличие от тех, кто променял величие и ярость Света на жалкую пародию жизни, но они упрямо стояли спина к спине, отбивая удары десятков мертвых рук. Стук посоха о каменные плиты вселял надежду. Он отдавался звоном в ушах, за лязгом мечей и криков умирающих, одновременно с ним вонзались клинки в прогнившую трухлявую плоть. Когда Верховный Инквизитор проходила мимо, ее люди, последний оплот сражающихся с нежитью, поднимались на ноги, поцелованные самим Светом, который щедро лился из ее ладоней.<br/>      Стоило ей преодолеть середину Собора — упала горящая балка, подняв сноп искр за спиной, а у ног вонзилась черная стрела. Вайтмейн только рассмеялась, делая шаг вперед. Еще и еще. Банши была прямо перед ней. Ветер трепал ее плащ и нырял внутрь горящего здания, унося наружу горький черный туман. Она будто бы совсем не боялась, не беспокоилась… Не жалела тех, кто остался позади Верховного Инквизитора горсткой праха, который мешался с угольками прогоревших скамей и осыпавшихся пеплом гобеленов. Вайтмейн шагнула вперед, Сильвана Ветрокрылая — назад. Кольцо Света будто столкнулось с чем-то, зашипев, как кипящее масло на сковороде, вспухло, лизнуло клубящуюся сизую тень, которая ковром укрывала все, докуда мог дотянуться взгляд. Здесь бои уже утихли, не оставив ни живых, ни мертвых.<br/>      Они едва обменялись взглядами.<br/>      Пламя наконец-то добралось до уходящего ввысь шпиля и осветило сумеречное тирисфальское небо.<br/>      Тишину разрезал смешок Верховного Инквизитора.<br/>      — Вероломная банши! — она уперла в Ветрокрылую обвиняющий перст. — Тебе не сломить нас.<br/>      Ветрокрылая усмехнулась. Стрела исчезла из колчана за ее спиной и соткалась в ладони.<br/>      — Что с тобой не так, Инквизитор? Седогрив ведь и твой враг тоже, — Сильвана хмыкнула, натянув тетиву.<br/>      Вайтмейн посмотрела на нее со смесью сожаления и гадливости.<br/>      — Как и Плеть.<br/>      След стрелы густо брызнул тьмой рассыпавшись о мягко сияющий золотом барьер. Вайтмейн засмеялась. В ее ладони уже пылало очищающее пламя, готовое сорваться с пальцев и смести все на своем пути. Кольцо только расширялось, заставляя Ветрокрылую отступать в тень, обходя Вайтмейн кругом.<br/>      — Свет защитит меня, — Инквизитор улыбнулась. С каждым ее шагом, кольцо поглощало все больше и больше тьмы — та металась, будто живая, будто мелкий грызун, крыса, на тонущем корабле, ища спасения. Но спасения не было.<br/>      Вокруг Вайтмейн сгущался золотистый щит, и его границы все крепли. Он разгонял вечерний сумрак, пылал не хуже пожара за ее спиной, и выхватывал из тени капюшона бледное острое лицо Сильваны.<br/>      — О чем ты думала, нежить, явившись сюда? — голос Вайтмейн набирал силу. Она улыбалась, делая шаг за шагом. — Что я пойду в услужение к Плети? К таким, как ты?<br/>      — Отрекшиеся не служат Плети, — отрезала Ветрокрылая. Пущенная ею стрела не долетела даже до барьера — рассыпалась в сантиметре от него, растаяв густым туманом. Она кружила около Вайтмейн, как почуявший кровь хищник, но не спешила подходить близко. И как сильно бы Инквизитор не ненавидела ее, она не могла не признать — Сильвана не из тех, кто подастся яду в чужом голосе, и набросится, не подумав хорошенько.<br/>      — Какая разница? — у Вайтмейн яда было не меньше. — Все вы — лишь дикие звери, которым нужен строгий ошейник. А некоторых исправит лишь могила! Что тебя и подобных тебе, что Седогрива!<br/>      Сорвавшийся с ее пальцев шар ударил в сантиметрах от ног Сильваны. Каменная крошка вздыбилась фонтанчиком, а Инквизитор уже готовила новый удар. Без Ордена за спиной, без Дюранда, на которого насела стая вурдалаков, через которую тот пытался прорубиться, но никак не мог, без горстки людей, она была едва ли не страшнее. Гнев и вера вели ее вперед, превратившись в поистине горючую смесь. Монастырь пылал за ее спиной, над ней и впереди огромным костром, став общей могилой и для людей, и для нежити, отдавшей все, чтобы сдержать фанатиков. Все, ради Темной Госпожи. <br/>      Все, ради Верховного Инквизитора.<br/>      Кольцо Света наконец набухло и лопнуло, наполняя золотом все вокруг — разошлось по земле, как расходятся по воде круги, медленно, неотвратимо, поглощая все на своем пути. Павшие подданные Ветрокрылой вспыхивали на глазах и сгорали быстро и ярко, словно тонкая лучина. И с каждой жертвой, светлое пламя ширилось и росло.<br/>      — Я знаю, что ты сделала у Стены, — Вайтмейн посмотрела на нее с жалостью. У Сильваны заиграли желваки, но она смолчала, высматривая что-то ей одной ведомое в чужих глазах. Даже лук не вскинула, самоуверенная, мерзкая… — Никто здесь не поднимется, если ты прикажешь. Ни одна твоя валь’кира не заманит моих людей в ряды еретиков.<br/>      Ее голос прозвучал с той притворной жалостью, которая всегда слышится у тех, кто привык раздавать приказы и смотреть на других свысока. Что бы ты не сделал, как высоко бы не взлетел — такие всегда будут выше на голову, даже если за спиной нет собственных славных деяний.<br/>      — Мне и не нужны все, — Сильвана издала негромкий смешок. <br/>      Волна Света не коснулась ее — наткнулась на невидимую преграду, плеснула через край и растаяла, словно сгустившиеся у ног Ветрокрылой тени разорвали ее, как стая пираний.<br/>      — Только ты.<br/>      Стоило последнему звуку сорваться с ее губ, как прямо над головой хрустнули и загудели балки. Магическое пламя быстро выедало деревянные своды, пожирало толстые стяги с алым лепестком в центре и весело бежало по коврам, наполняя монастырь едким дымом, от которого кружилась голова и першило в горле. Свет защищал, пока над Вайтмейн и вокруг нее слабо посверкивал золотистый пузырь барьера, но она не могла держать его вечно. И Ветрокрылая отлично это знала. Сильвана попросту не выпускала ее наружу, к живительному воздуху.<br/>      Кольцо Света вспыхнуло снова, Дюранд с ревом развалил еще одно отродье Плети позади. Его лицо, освещенное благим сиянием, было багровым.<br/>      Удушье скоро возьмет свое.<br/>      Адепты Ордена сбились в кучу, спина к спине, но нежити было слишком много. Они лезли, кажется, отовсюду — покидали кельи, сбивая каменные крышки гробов, лезли в окна, плавя кожу о вспучившиеся останки алых витражей, и еще больше рвалось внутрь через выломанные двери. Сильвана привела с собой лишь половину армии. Вторая… Вторая была уже здесь, оборачиваясь к собратьям знакомыми, некогда праведными лицами.<br/>      — Идем со мной, — Ветрокрылая усмехнулась. — Это твой последний шанс исправить ошибку. Я бываю великодушной.<br/>      Нежить взяла Вайтмейн в кольцо. Они не решались подойти, пока вокруг нее пылало золото, лишь покачивались в такт, когда-то слабело, и делали по маленькому шагу к озаренной фигуре. Дюранда уже погребло под грудой тел. Бывшие соратники набросились на него, ведомые рукой банши, решив взять количеством, и им это удалось. Вайтмейн слышала, как он хрипит, но не обернулась. Стоит потерять бдительность — и Сильвана победит.<br/>      Силы таяли, как масло на раскаленной сковороде, но за спиной все еще билась жизнь. И что-то еще, что Вайтмейн всегда считала слабостью, но теперь это было всем, что у нее осталось.<br/>      Барьер, который она продолжала удерживать, укрывая себя и своего защитника, истончился, мелькнул, на мгновение поплыв контурами, но выстоял даже когда в него врезалась черная стрела.<br/>      У них была всего секунда, пока Сильвана терла глаза, обожженные яркой вспышкой.<br/>      Вайтмейн глубоко вдохнула.<br/>      Барьер осыпался быстро тающими искрами к ногам, нежить, как спущенная свора метнулась к ней, стремясь разорвать и сожрать. Золото осветило кучу трупов за спиной и оттуда вырвался Дюранд весь в крови и без шлема. Сияние укрывало его, концентрируясь на конце клинка, и командир рванулся вперед, целясь прямо в сердце банши. Он знал, что не дойдет, что Плеть куда быстрее поцелованных самым Светом, а потому взмахнул наискось, отправив прямо в грудь банши узкий, как лезвие, заряженный магией взмах. Золото забурлило, сорвавшись с клинка, набрало скорость, метнувшись к груди Ветрокрылой и… Вайтмейн покачнулась. Горло прошила стрела. Инквизитор ухватилась за древко, забулькав, зашарила взглядом по горящим стенам собора, по Дюранду, который открыл рот, крича, но она больше не слышала слов.<br/>      Мир завертелся калейдоскопом и померк.</p><p>      Наверное, монастырские фолианты были неправы. Нет, они определенно были неправы, потому что вместо океана Света, где душа влилась бы в поток, став единой с тем, откуда спустилась на твердь, Салли ощутила лишь пустоту безвременья. У нее больше не было тела. Должно быть так чувствуют себя огоньки ночных эльфов, о которых Салли слышала еще в далеком детстве. О душах, которые остаются добровольно, чтобы защитить потомков. У Салли не было детей, только орден, обезглавленный, пропитанный кровью еретиков, сломанный, но не сломленный. И теперь она могла только наблюдать сквозь зыбкую серую марь, как Отрекшиеся методично уничтожают останки того, что было ей так дорого.<br/>      Сильвана Ветрокрылая бродила между тел, осматривая одно за другим. Вопреки обыкновению, она сняла капюшон. Салли видела, как ветер треплет некогда золотистые, а теперь жухлые, как сено, волосы. Лицо королевы-банши было печальным, как у плакальщицы. Оно осунулось, заострив скулы, посерела кожа, и огонь в алых глазах внушал мало доверия.<br/>      Собственное тело Салли увидела не сразу.<br/>      Она лежала посреди выжженой кругом травы, грозная и прекрасная даже в смерти. Стрела растаяла, оставив на коже сетку чернильно-синих вен и на удивление аккуратную дырку чуть выше ямки между ключицами. Сильвана остановилась рядом, присела, убирая с лица Салли нежные белые пряди волос. Она провела кончиками холодных пальцев вдоль алых дорожек на щеках, смазав краску, и покачала головой.<br/>      — Все могло быть иначе, не будь ты такой упрямой, — она произнесла едва слышно, а потом улыбнулась и крикнула в сторону. — Готовьте ритуал!<br/>      Отрекшиеся зашевелились, как потревоженные муравьи. Вокруг тела мигом очертили сложное сплетение из кругов и треугольников, расставили свечи из ближайшего торшера, который чудом уцелел в пожаре, и, по мановению руки Сильваны, вспорхнула валь’кира. Салли уставилась бы на нее во все глаза, если бы могла. Об этих посланницах царства теней и пустоты она только читала в донесениях разведки, и видеть ее, сильную, с мягкими перьями крыльев, было странно, чуть волнующе. О прикосновении ее длани, длани доблести, можно было только мечтать, но… Эта выглядела иной. Она вся была пропитана смертью, гнилью и страхом. Нет, внешне она была прекрасна, но Салли знала: те, кто служит Плети по своей воле или нет просто не могут быть праведны. Гнев охватил ее, перекинулся на собственную смерть (глупо, как же глупо!), а потом и на Сильвану, которая наблюдала за действом.<br/>      Кто-то в капюшоне, из-под которого капала то ли слизь, то ли желчь, прошел кругом, аккуратно зажигая свечи, и следом взмахнула крыльями валь'кира, будто только того и ждала. На ней был глухой, без прорезей, шлем, скрывавший половину прекрасного лица, но она все равно словно смотрела. И взгляд ее остановился на Салли. Но не на теле, что лежало на земле. В ладони валь’киры соткалась цепь. Салли метнулась в сторону, но кольчатый конец раскрылся на четыре, поймал ее и спеленал, как ребенка, а потом крылатая воительница начала петь. Ровно, мелодично, будто гипнотизируя. Вдоль цепи скользнула черная молния, потом еще одна и еще.<br/>      — Нет! — резкий голос Ветрокрылой ворвался в песнь. — Она нужна мне здесь по своей воле. Насколько это возможно…<br/>      Она покачала головой и снова смягчилась лицом.<br/>      — Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня, Инквизитор.<br/>      Ее голос вползал в уши змеиным ядом, и Салли рванулась из цепей прочь. Праведная ярость прокатилась по венам волной лавы и охватила все, чем Салли была теперь. Цепи пошли трещинами вдоль звеньев.<br/>      — Никогда.<br/>      Сильвана не слышала ее, но губы валь’киры изогнулись, как мать улыбается неразумному дитя. И оттого Салли рванулась прочь так сильно, как только могла. Неровное свечное пламя заметалось вокруг, вытянулось, вспыхнуло сильнее, повинуясь ее воле. Искра соскочила на плащ Ветрокрылой, резво взбежала вверх и потухла. Сильвана даже не попыталась шагнуть прочь. Будто битва, такая сложная для Вайтмейн, была для ее противницы ничем. Просто ничем.<br/>      — Не получится, — у валь’киры был грудной глубокий голос. Она не выпустила цепей из рук и не ослабила их. Лишь обернулась, констатируя.<br/>      — Отпусти ее тогда, — Ветрокрылая хмыкнула. Она стремительно подошла прямо к телу, взмахнув полой плаща. Часть свечей потухла сразу, часть беззубо укусила ткань пламенем, но мгновенно лишилась огня. Сильвана присела на корточки. Ее палец лег на побледневшие губы Салли, а потом Ветрокрылая и вовсе наклонилась над телом, потянулась к укрытому белыми волосами маленькому уху и шепнула:<br/>      — Бедная девочка. Ты даже не представляешь, что тебя ждет дальше…</p><p>      …она и правда не представляла, а потому, когда за ней пришли снова, уже другие, ухватилась за призрачный шанс на спасение, как за соломинку, и с радостью принесла клятву, готовая на все, лишь бы больше не испытывать пережитых мук. Лишь бы те растворились, как страшный сон. Салли согласилась и на саронитовый посох, и на черно-синий табард, а потом без прежней брезгливости взяла под уздцы мертвого коня. Она ошибалась, она не представляла, она не понимала, и теперь все это жгло ее, как она сама прежде выжигала клейма на лицах еретиков. Свет не оставил ее, но обжигал руки, и каждый прожитый день напоминал о том, что Салли потеряла. Все изменилось в тот день, когда Владыка Смерти, командир Дюранд, протянул ей руку и легко, как перышко, поднял из могилы, а Могрейн, другой, младший, занял место слева.<br/>      Тремя неделями спустя, в Штормхейме, Салли снова увидела валь’киру и получила записку с просьбой явиться в покинутый дом на отшибе. Одной. Почерк был незнакомый, с неровными острыми буквами того, кто-либо пишет слишком редко, либо слишком много. Салли поставила на первое и не ошиблась, потому что у домика ее ждал мертвый конь с расколотой маской вышитой на вальтрапе, а внутри ходила из угла в угол Сильвана. Она кивнула в приветствии, не удостоив Салли взглядом. Пробивающийся в дом солнечный свет обрисовывал ее фигуру по контуру, и отбрасывал длинную тень на пол и чуть-чуть на стену. Сильвана улыбнулась на скрип двери, бледно, чуть зло. Алые огоньки остановились на лице Салли, но королева-банши перебила ее, заставив проглотить все вопросы своим.<br/>      — Теперь ты понимаешь?<br/>      Всадница кивнула.<br/>      — И это, — она скривила полные алые губы, — ждет всех?<br/>      — Без исключения, — Ветрокрылая кивнула, слегка склонив голову. Она была выше Салли на четыре дюйма. — Им все равно, кто мы, что мы творили при жизни. Они поглотят всех, прикрывшись великой целью, — последнее она почти выплюнула. — А Азерот так и останется нашей тюрьмой и их местом для экспериментов.<br/>      Если Салли и поежилась, то только мысленно. Воспоминания снова нахлынули на нее, вызывая в памяти почти все, что она вытерпела за…<br/>      — Сколько лет прошло с моей смерти? — вдруг спросила она, и Сильвана ответила без паузы.<br/>      — Два года.<br/>      — Это были самые долгие два года в моей жизни.<br/>      Ветрокрылая ухмыльнулась.<br/>      — К счастью, несмотря на твое упрямство, мы все еще можем кое-что сделать.<br/>      — Например, что?<br/>      — Для начала, — Сильвана прошлась по комнате, тронув сушеные листья, висящие под потолком в букетах и метелках, — мне нужен кто-то, кому я могу доверять. Кто-то, кто расскажет мне, что задумал Орден.<br/>      Вайтмейн нахмурилась, впиваясь пальцами в древко посоха. Ветрокрылая обернулась, угольки в глубине ее глаз разгорались ярче и ярче.<br/>      — Кто-то достаточно упрямый для того, чтобы сопротивляться чьей угодно власти, Верховный Инквизитор.<br/>      — Нет.<br/>      — Что?<br/>      — Нет, — Салли стукнула концом посоха о пол, на лбу собрались морщинки, он упрямо сжала губы и продолжила. — Ты предлагаешь мне предать союзников. Тех, с кем я билась бок о бок столько лет. Они вытащили меня из этого…<br/>      — Я бы вытащила тебя, не будь ты такой самоуверенной и глупой. Но ты отказалась.<br/>      — Серьезно. И я по-твоему должна была послушать банши? Нежити, на уничтожение которой я положила жизнь?<br/>      Сильвана закатила глаза. Она отбросила полу плаща и присела на край стола, теперь глядя прямо в лицо Салли.<br/>      — Так может быть выслушаешь меня сейчас?<br/>      Она не привыкла просить кого-то, о чем угодно, а теперь, кажется, злилась, вынужденная делиться так легко захваченной инициативой. Считала себя победительницей просто из-за то, что Салли пришла? Не спорила с порога? Не бросилась выжигать треклятую нежить с лица планеты?<br/>      — Зачем? — Вайтмейн упрямо сжала губы.<br/>      — Иначе ты не пришла бы вообще, — и вот это было попаданием точно в цель.<br/>      Салли остро кольнуло чувством вины. Больше всего — за роковую сделку с Седогривом, из-за которой Сильвана лесным пожаром прошлась сначала по Гилнеасу, а потом задушила маленький орден, мешавшийся под ногами столько лет. Надо же… Хватило убить Верховного Инквизитора для того, чтобы все пошло прахом. Сильвана, кажется, сочла ее молчание знаком согласия, а потому продолжила:<br/>      — Тебе не понравится то, что я скажу, но у нас нет иного выхода. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что нас ждет в посмертии. И там нет ничего из того, что напридумывала церковь Святого Света.<br/>      Салли кивнула, все еще хмурясь. Ветрокрылая замолчала, будто перекатывала мысли на языке, прежде чем высказать каждую.<br/>      — Нам нужно забрать корону. Его.<br/>      — Что?!<br/>      — Король-лич не может не знать, что нас ждет на том конце бытия, вот что. Он говорит, что спасает нас, поднимает ради искупления грехов, ради высшего блага. Все это чушь, — она хмыкнула. — Он просто пешка. Он лишь сортирует души. Возомнил себе, что в праве решать, куда мы пойдем, когда кто-то достаточно удачливый отрубит нам головы.<br/>      Сильвана говорила спокойно, лишь покачивая носком сапога, и искоса смотрела на Салли, будто ее ответ был не слишком важен, но банши великодушно была готова выслушать. Солнечный свет, полосами рвавшийся в домик сквозь рассохшиеся от старости стены и через окно, вызолотил ее волосы почти до медового оттенка. Она думала над каждым словом и каждое роняла осторожно, но не так, чтобы это бросалось в глаза. Сколько раз она репетировала эту речь?<br/>      — Мне нужны союзники, — Сильвана остановила взгляд на лице Салли. — Чтобы собрать их, нужно время. Чтобы у меня было время, мне нужно знать, куда Король-лич ударит в следующий раз. Чем меньше душ достанется ему, тем…<br/>      — Что? — Вайтмейн резко оборвала ее. Что-то вспыхнуло внутри яростным протестом и прокатилось по телу жгучей болью. — Ты хочешь побеспокоить еще больше мертвых?!<br/>      — Иначе это сделает он, — ее вспышка Сильвану разве что слегка насмешила. Она щурилась, будто солнце падало ей на глаза и чуть-чуть улыбалась, самыми уголками губ. Она, что, предусмотрела и возмущение? И отказ? — Ты поймешь, — пообещала Сильвана, — когда он утопит Азерот в крови и телах. Но будет поздно.<br/>      Салли посмотрела ей в глаза.<br/>      Это было всем, за что Вайтмейн боролась при жизни. Чтобы нежить не прошлась мором по Лордерону, по Восточным королевствам. По всему миру. Это стало причиной, по которой она поднялась. Чтобы продолжить борьбу, потому что никто не заслуживает такой участи, как… Перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание. Она стояла прямо в грязной луже, босоногая, рыдающая, сжимая в руке палку с обломанным, но острым концом. У ног лежало тело матери, уже не корчущееся, не тянущее к ней посиневшие руки. Отец хрипел позади, пытаясь дотянуться до Салли скрюченными пальцами, а в его глазах, мутных, побелевших в один миг, не было даже тени разума. Жрать. Жрать. Жрать. Пока живые не оставят собственные кишки на тракте, растянутые, как гирлянды на ели.<br/>      Говорили, что Ветрокрылая была ничем не лучше Короля-лича, и так же поднимала всех, до кого только могла дотянуться. И никто не знал почему. Потому что те, кто видел изнанку, не возвращались. Кроме Салли. Может быть, кроме того паладина из Наксрамаса, чье имя внушало ужас служителям Света. Свет защитил их от всего.<br/>      Салли опустила голову и прикрыла глаза, впиваясь пальцами в древко посоха.<br/>      — Нет, — ответила она наконец. — Иначе в чем разница между ним и тобой?<br/>      — В том, что я не отправляю своих людей на убой, как пушечное мясо.</p><p>      Но она отправляла. Всех, кому претило называться подданным банши, всех, кто смел пытаться уйти на другую сторону, всех, кто пытался сохранить в себе хоть каплю человечности. Когда пришла весть о судьбе Покинутого Совета, Салли не удивилась, а на тех, кто в рядах рыцарей смерти продолжал называть себя Отрекшимися, стали смотреть косо.<br/>      Сильвана больше не просила Салли о встрече, но семя сомнения, которое она заронила в душу, врастало все глубже и глубже. Особенно, когда Дюранд стал поднимать новых и новых рыцарей. Опасность давно минула, и клинок где-то далеко в Силитусе, иссушенный и беззубый, не нуждался в новых жертвах и новых душах, которые насильно возвращали обратно в тела и просили служить так, что отказаться было невозможно. Никто ничего не знал, кроме нового круга доверенных лиц, в который Салли не входила. Ее, должно быть, берегли, раз за разом оставляя в тылу, а может быть… Может быть видели в ней опасность. Дюранд ее избегал. Посмертие изменило его, заставило отвернуться от Света, который так и не покинул Вайтмейн, но жег его самого. И будто бы это что-то сломало между ними. Впрочем, нет. Все сломалось куда раньше, когда Акерус единодушно выбрал именно его своим Владыкой, когда поставил Дюранда над той, кому когда-то подчинялся.<br/>      О предложении Сильваны Салли так никому и не обмолвилась, даже когда все покатилось к демонам в пасть.<br/>      Даже когда Дюранд приказал отправиться к Тельдрассилу верхом на драконах и поднять все, что осталось.<br/>      Все в итоге будут служить, вспомнила Вайтмейн, вопрос лишь в том, кому и по своей ли воле.<br/>      Пристань у Лор’данела прогорела до тла вместе с телами. Еще больше останков было наверху. Вайтмейн лишь краем уха слышала о том, что здесь произошло, но, в отличие от остальных, понимала, почему и зачем это случилось. Сильване нужны были союзники.<br/>      Любой ценой.<br/>      Когда она разомкнет круг, все будут свободны. Никто не вспомнит о том, что она сотворила, оказавшись на пороге нового кошмара, от которого не спасет сама смерть. Все наконец-то поймут…<br/>      Конь аккуратно ступал по пеплу, под копытами хрустело, но никто не обращал внимания. В сердце рыцаря смерти нет места жалости или сочувствию, да и, признаться, не может быть просто из-за того, кто они такие. Свет все еще вел Вайтмейн вперед, а потому легкая грусть, занявшая место скорби в ее душе, уронила тень на лицо.<br/>      — Здесь нечего взять! Идем выше!<br/>      Но и выше не осталось ничего, кроме истлевших тел и обломков обрушившихся зданий. Ночные эльфы, обугленные, жуткие, застыли все как один будто спящими. Будто почитаемая ими еретичка-Элуна подарила свою последнюю милость — вечный сон без боли. Что же это за богиня такая? Допустившая… это.<br/>      — Слишком тихо, — шепнул ночной эльф, шедший рядом с Салли, бок о бок. — И ни одного светлячка.<br/>      — Это что-то означает? — она не удостоила его взглядом. Вид обрушенных колонн и крыш занимал Вайтмейн куда сильнее. Здание посреди, видимо, храм, торчало больным зубом. Белый камень украсили мазки сажи, его разъело трещинами до такой степени, что стоит только подуть — и все рухнет, как карточный домик.<br/>      — Что кто-то забрал их раньше нас, — Дюранд проскакал рядом. Парные клинки висели в ножнах, но даже с расстояния Салли почувствовала предательский холодок, который зазмеился вверх по позвоночнику, стоило ей просто взглянуть на них. — Призови, кого сможешь, — уронил он, обращаясь к ней, и устремился вперед, к храму, на площадке перед которым уже взмахивал крыльями огромный дракон.<br/>      — Я покажу, — эльф поманил Салли за собой. Они отделились от группы и двинулись за Дюрандом, выбивая каменную крошку из чудом устоявшего моста. Вблизи, храм смотрелся еще ужаснее. Будь он человеком, Салли сказала бы, то он поражен болезнью.<br/>— Они должно быть внутри, — ночной говорил безэмоционально, но что-то дробилось в его голосе добавляя эху немертвого новые чужеродные оттенки. Будто он и сожалел, и понимал необходимость, и… предвкушал.<br/>      Они ступили внутрь. Внутренние помещения чудом не обвалились целиком, но частично все же придавили обломками тела. Пришлось лезть через завал в галерее. Темная луна давала слабый свет, который узкими лучами пробивался сквозь изрешеченный потолок, и превращала лицо эльфа, иссеченное шрамом наискось, в расколотую маску. Салли пробиралась следом за ним.<br/>      Внутри было то же, что и снаружи. Вереница трупов, расколотая статуя и то, что некогда было лунным колодцем, который давал жизнь этому месту. Тела здесь слиплись в единое месиво, кадавра, которого сплавил огонь и вылепил ветер, который гнал пепел и гарь в сторону Темных берегов. Не осталось ничего даже для завалящего вурдалака.<br/>      Ночной эльф присел на корточки, заглядывая в чье-то обгоревшее лицо. Хотя это нельзя было назвать лицом — не осталось ни губ, ни носа, глаза лопнули и вытекли, когда их коснулся нестерпимый жар. Должно быть, кожа покрылась кровавой коркой, потом съежилась, как поднесенный к свече лист, истекло лимфой, обнажив то, что таинственные и древние кал’дорай — из той же плоти, что и люди. И так же слабы под натиском стихии. Эльф шепнул несколько слов, отпуская мертвеца, будто тот был ему близок. Но… Маловероятно. Узнать это нечто по имени можно было бы только в том случае, если бы рядом носился в гневных высверках огонек. Но их нигде не было. Их, таящихся в кронах деревьев, поджидающих в полутьме троп и готовых до последнего вдоха души защищать то, что было им дорого.<br/>      Салли вгляделась в то, что осталось от ночного эльфа.<br/>      — Здесь нечего брать, — сказала она. — Огонь сожрал все.</p><p>      Черный Клинок шел по пятам Сильваны, но она всегда была впереди, на шаг, на полшага, позволяла догнать, но отрывалась снова, будто запутывала гончим след. Это все напоминало Стратхольм. И если раньше Салли точно знала, кто прав, а кто виноват, то здесь и сейчас, сомневалась в том, чье дело угодно Свету. Что-то царапало ее внутри каждый раз, когда она, по приказу Владыки, поднимала павших. Свет обжигал ей пальцы и огнем прокатывался по пищеводу, когда Салли пела заклинание, но он делал так всегда. Каждый раз с тех пор, как она получила шанс на искупление.<br/>Подгород покрылся зеленой дымкой, которая разъедала глаза и сжигала легкие даже мертвецам. Битва давно отгремела и корабль Альянса развернулся в сторону Штормграда, оставив павший во второй раз Лордерон. Гнилая земля так и не досталась никому. Путь рыцарей смерти, впрочем, лежал выше, к монастырю с алыми крышами и такими же витражами, который чудом не сравняли с землей два года назад.<br/>      Место, которое долго было домом для Салли, опустело. Люди ушли, но их место заняли травы, которые увили стены и распустились хищными цветами, затянув зияющие раны окон. Маленькое кладбище позади было почти нетронутым. Разрыли лишь одну-единственную могилу, и Салли, как никто иной, знала, чье имя выбито на камне. Ее похоронили именно там, где она просила. Рядом с Рено Могрейном. И он как никто иной заслужил покой.<br/>Дюранд, впрочем, так не считал. Гроб с истлевшим телом вытащили наружу, и, когда сняли крышку, Вайтмейн отвернулась. Дарион, безучастно смотревший на происходящее, обнял ее за плечи и привлек к груди.<br/>      — Как ты можешь просто… — шепнула она.<br/>      — Если Владыка считает это нужным, так тому и быть, — он ответил одновременно со вспышкой, окутавшей тело и опоясавшей его черными и фиолетовыми молниями, как цепями. — Победа должна быть нашей. И не важно, кого мы привлечем на свою сторону. И как именно.<br/>      — Когда ты начал слепо верить всему, что говорит тебе Владыка? — Салли прошипела, почти не разжимая губ. Дарион до боли стиснул ее плечо.<br/>      — Когда ты начала сомневаться в его словах?<br/>      Она вздернула подбородок и взглянула в глаза Могрейну-младшему. Он смотрел на нее с непониманием, с легким сочувствием, со снисхождением. Не стой они над могилой Рено, Салли Вайтмейн с удовольствием выцарапала бы Дариону глаза. Что случилось? Пока Легион стоял у порога, именно Могрейн был тем, кто спорил с Дюрандом до хрипоты. Это он говорил, что Черный Клинок примет чужое командование лишь до тех пор, пока угроза не будет устранена. И именно Дарион был тем, кто поддержал Дюранда после того, как все было кончено.<br/>      — Я не сомневаюсь.<br/>      — Тогда почему отворачиваешься? Рено всегда был твоим защитником, а ты не хочешь даже взглянуть на него.<br/>      Вайтмейн оттолкнула его, сделав шаг назад. Дарион даже не покачнулся, только смотрел и смотрел на нее все с тем же с проклятым снисхождением.<br/>      — Верховный Инквизитор, — ее отвлек голос Дюранда. Он стоял у могилы и тело у его ног, слава Свету милосердному, осталось неподвижным. — Может быть Могрейн отзовется на ваш зов? Он никогда не мог противиться ему.<br/>      Теперь на нее смотрели все. Салли упрямо сжала губы.<br/>      — Конечно, — ответила она так презрительно, как только могла.<br/>      Вайтмейн решительно пересекла строй и опустилась на колени перед гробом, опираясь на посох. От тела внутри едва ли что-то осталось, и, чтобы узнать в нем Рено, нужно было обладать очень хорошим воображением. Что ж, так будет даже проще. Она взмолилась Свету и тот спустился к ней с небес, легким ореолом окутав распушившиеся волосы и осветив бледное лицо. Кожу покалывало, а лоб мгновенно свело болью, будто от мигрени.<br/>      Ты не должен подняться, подумала Салли, если в тебе осталась хоть капля разума, не ходи на мой голос.<br/>      А потом она позвала его по имени. Заклинание сплелось вокруг плотным коконом, потянулось к мертвецу, но отпрянуло прочь, взорвавшись ослепительной вспышкой. Ряды рыцарей потеряли стройность сразу. Кто-то тер глаза с непривычки, кто-то, как Дарион, успел заслониться рукой, но так или иначе у каждого из них заплясали перед носом цветные круги, многократно обрисовывающие окружающих по контуру.<br/>      — Значит, Свет против… — протянул Дюранд. Он почти не щурился, только постукивал пальцами по козьей голове на эфесе клинка. — Ничего страшного. Что-нибудь мы обязательно придумаем. Рено Могрейн пополнит наши ряды.<br/>      — Владыка, — Салли стиснула пальцы на древке посоха и поднялась. — За что мы сражаемся?<br/>      Он глянул на нее лишь мельком.<br/>      — За Короля-лича, конечно.</p><p>      Ночью был дождь. Глинистую почву Лордерона размыло, но наспех поставленные палатки держались крепко. Дюранд вместе с остальными Всадниками, впрочем, укрылся в полуразрушенном монастыре. Он знал его как свои пять пальцев, и без труда отыскал по келье на каждого. Салли знала монастырь не хуже, а потому бесшумно ускользнуть для нее труда не составило. Теперь она тряслась на спине костяного грифона, который бешено работал крыльями, догоняя ушедший к морю дирижабль Орды. Удивительно, но в нее не попало ни единой молнии, которые то тут, то там делили небо между собой, и ни одной пушки не повернулось в сторону одинокой всадницы. Впрочем, на палубе ее взяли в кольцо, и к Сильване Салли попала безоружной.<br/>      Ветрокрылая не ждала ее, но на этот раз шевельнула длинным ухом на скрип двери. Она была непривычно несобранной, в длинной мужской рубахе, и что-то сосредоточенно писала, заправив за ухо прядь волос. Язык не повернулся бы назвать ее красоту увядшей. Смерть открыла Сильвану с иной стороны.<br/>      — Проходи, — предложила она и наконец соизволила посмотреть на то, кого же к ней принесло. Она лишь слегка приподняла брови, а потом улыбнулась, с усмешкой. — Что же привело ко мне всадницу Короля-лича?<br/>      — За что ты сражаешься? — Салли задала вопрос одновременно с тем, как шагнула внутрь. Логово Темной госпожи не представляло из себя ничего особенного. Десяток книг, заваленный свитками стол и оружие, поставленное так, чтобы легко было дотянуться. Постель стояла разворошенной, а Сильвана была растрепана, но самую малость, будто ложилась подремать. Вот только мертвым не нужен был сон.<br/>Ветрокрылая улыбнулась, едва приподняв уголки губ, будто ждала вопроса, и ответ легко сорвался с ее губ:<br/>      — Я сражаюсь за свой народ.<br/>      — И на что ты готова пойти ради его благополучия?<br/>      Сильвана передернула плечами.<br/>      — Ты видела. Мы с тобой так в этом похожи…<br/>      — Я никогда не обрекала на смерть целую нацию, — Салли отчеканила и, кажется, банши это удовлетворило.<br/>      — Ты начала с малого, — обманчиво спокойно заметила она. — С Гилнеаса, с Алого Ордена. Ты сражалась за то, во что верила. Я сражаюсь за то, во что верю я.<br/>      — И во что же ты веришь, Сильвана?<br/>      Королева-банши взглянула на нее снисходительно, а потом ее лицо смягчилось.<br/>      — В то, что справлюсь, кто бы ни встал у меня на пути. Будь то Вождь, недостойный своего места, Король-лич или Легион во всей красе.<br/>      Она отвернулась. Перо скрипнуло, прервав тишину. Салли закрыла глаза, зачем-то вдохнув полной грудью. Ей ведь не нужно было дышать, пока она не говорила. На ее вдохе, Ветрокрылая прикусила кончик пера, а потом продолжила говорить, будто и не было паузы.<br/>      — На что ты готова, чтобы защитить тех, кого любишь? Я — на многое. Я готова убивать и жечь во имя будущего.<br/>      — Построенного на костях невинных.<br/>      — Каждое будущее строится на костях невинных. В конце концов важно лишь то, какой тебя запомнят. Меня запомнят той, кто подарил всем свободу. Кем запомнят тебя, Верховный Инквизитор?<br/>      Ее слова лились, как тягучий яд. Изысканный, каким травят королей, подмешивая в бокал с вином, чтобы тот подействовал лишь оказавшись внутри, лишь почуяв кровь. То, как Сильвана обратилась к ней, резануло не хуже ножа. И правда, кем? Верховным Инквизитором, которая была маяком Света для тех, кто стоял подле нее? Молчаливой Всадницей, которая могла лишь исполнять приказы того, кем раньше командовала?<br/>      — Во что веришь ты?<br/>      Салли хотела ответить, что верит в Свет. В то, что Свет даст ей сил для того, чтобы защитить… Но он уже не дал. Иначе она была бы жива. Иначе черная стрела, пущенная из лука, который стоял тут же, беззубый, не прошила бы горло насквозь. И кровь не заменила бы краску одежде. Она положила жизнь на то, чтобы избавить мир от нежити, а теперь стояла в их рядах, потому что Свет допустил ее смерть. Такова была его воля? Какая чушь… У него нет воли. Он всего лишь стихия. Такая же как огонь, воздух, земля и вода. Иначе не подчинился бы, и не кусал бы так слабо, а выжигал бы руку по локоть. Будто с нее заживо сдирали кожу.<br/>      — В то, что больше не допущу ошибки, — ответила она наконец. — Я боролась за то, чтобы весь Азерот был очищен. За жизнь. И за то, чтобы никто больше не тревожил мертвых. И не спустил тех, кто уже бродит по миру, на живых.<br/>      Она усмехнулась, опускаясь на одно колено, и склонила голову.<br/>      — И я готова пойти на последнюю жертву.<br/>      Сильвана поднялась и подошла, присев прямо перед ней. Салли видела, как колыхнулась подвеска с синим камнем в ложбинке между грудей, а потом Ветрокрылая потянула ее за подбородок вверх. Она улыбалась удовлетворенно, без тени снисхождения или жалости. Дыхание легло на ухо, когда Сильвана прижалась к нему губами, шепнув:<br/>      — Мне нужна не жертва, а союзница.</p><p>      Монастырь снова горел, но теперь в нем не было запертых дверей, а потому никто из рыцарей смерти не оказался в огненной ловушке без шанса спастись. Сильвана, кажется, любила огонь чуть больше, чем полагается нежити. Тело Рено истлело окончательно, обратившись в пепел, а вместе с ним — пробрало до земли соседние могилы и склепы. Черный Клинок покинул Лордерон ни с чем, но тут же отправился дальше. Они уже обратились в чуму, от которой не было спасения. Живых не трогали, но только пока, обещала Сильвана, покачивая ногой в плотном охотничьем сапоге. И оказалась права. Акерус вскоре отправился далеко на север. Они начали с Ревущего Фьорда, зачистив сначала каждую из точек высадки, а после и вовсе углубились на континент, оставляя за собой след из разрушенных поселений. Салли была не единственной, кому не нравилось рвение Дюранда, но пока противопоставить ему ничего не могли. Он будто чуял опасность с самого начала, а потому откровенно наращивал силы. Последний оплот Алого Натиска еще держался где-то у ступеней Зул’Драка, и, завидев Акерус в небе, орден ожил.<br/>      До Вайтмейн редко кому было дело, а потому она могла спокойно побеседовать с Сильваной через кристалл, который получила от нее в тот самый день, когда преклонила колено.<br/>      — Дюранд стал нервным и подозрительным, — рассказывала она, — и поит клинок душами без меры.<br/>      — Я собрала почти достаточно для того, чтобы смести его с пути, — отвечала ей Сильвана с усмешкой.<br/>      О том, что она видела сама, распятая на саронитовых шпилях, Ветрокрылая тоже рассказала. О тех, кто таится во тьме, о тех, кто пьет жизни Азерота, используя живых как батареи. О том, что в посмертии есть лишь это. Что кто-то все давно решил за них, что вся жизнь после, обещанная церковными книгами, не более, чем ложь. И все, что дает «праведность» — это возможность быть поглощенным в первую очередь.<br/>      Цикл должен быть прерван.</p><p>      Сильвана, конечно, не сообщила, когда придет. О том, что придет одна, — тоже. Она медленно шла по саронитовым ступеням, и плащ развевался за ее спиной, как флаг.<br/>      Флаг нашей свободы, подумала Салли.<br/>      Она не видела Ветрокрылую, но вокруг все нарастал и нарастал ропот тех, у кого остались челюсти и не сгнил язык. Сильвану брали в кольцо, отрезая путь назад. Впереди был Дюранд, его всадники, и тот, кто всех их обрек на вечные муки. Тот, с кого все началось. Салли знала, что падший лордеронский принц все еще был где-то здесь, отпечатком внутри шлема, короткой мыслью, которая грызла днем и ночью. Он должен был заплатить первым.<br/>      Ветрокрылую вели через бесконечные залы и галереи, отсекая неверный путь, прямиком к телепортеру, который поднял Сильвану наверх. К подножию трона. К Болвару Фордрагону. Он поднялся, чтобы встретить ее.<br/>      И пал к ее ногам.<br/>      Как и Дюранд, как Могрейн, Троллебой и Назгрим.<br/>      Небо треснуло, как елочная игрушка, взметнув вверх саронитовые обломки.<br/>      Салли Вайтмейн, одна из четырех всадников, Верховный Инквизитор Алого Ордена и левая рука Сильваны Ветрокрылой, опустилась перед ней на колени снова. А Сильвана, сняв перчатку, ласково, словно любовницу, погладила ее по волосам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>